steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikaram
SPOILERS AHEAD FOR IKARAM: THE LAST DRAGONBORN Ikaram is the main protagonist of Ikaram: The Last Dragonborn. Personality As Miraak, Ikaram was arrogant and power hungry. He pledged allegiance to Hermaeus Mora, and spent years in Apocrypha. Ikaram is both wise and rebellious, two traits that are consistent throughout all of his incarnations after his first regeneration. History Miraak Second Incarnation Third Incarnation Fourth Incarnation The Champion of Molag Bal During this life, Ikaram met with Serana just as she had her ceremony to become a vampire, a Daughter of Coldharbour. The two shared a tight romance before Serana was locked away by Valerica. Valerica was aware of the relationship her daughter shared with Ikaram, but instead of being truthful to him, she told him that Serana was killed, putting Ikaram into a fit of rage and despair. Feeling to weak to continue this life without Serana, Ikaram forced a painful regeneration by setting up a trap for himself, where the Mace of Molag Bal would hit him with enough force to kill him. Sixth Incarnation Uriel Septim VII The Hero of Kvatch Sheogorath Dawnguard Warrior The Dawnguard Warrior was Ikaram's tenth incarnation, and is the second shortest-lived incarnation thus far, only living a couple of years. With his memory even more swiss cheesed than before after having just been the Daedric Prince of Madness, Ikaram was found by the Dawnguard leader, Isran. Isran realized Ikaram's memory was wonky, and took advantage of it. He brainwashed Ikaram into being one of the greatest Dawnguard Warriors ever to give them an advantage over the vampires. Isran sent Ikaram on a mission to check out a place the Vigilants of Stendarr thought vampires were interested in. While there, Ikaram discovered Serana, but didn't immediately remember her. It wasn't until he grabbed her hand to help her up after she woke up that he got his memories back of her. Ecstatic to find her alive, Ikaram was quick to ditch the Dawnguard for the sake of returning to the life he had with Serana. Unfortunatley, given the state of his regenerations, the two were unable to go back to a romantic life immediately, and thus stayed friends for longer than Ikaram would've liked. Ikaram returned Serana to Castle Volkihar, where he was greeted by Lord Harkon, who recognized him by his "blood scent." In an attempt to reward Ikaram for returning Serana (and her Elder Scroll), Harkon attempted to bestow the Gift of Vampirism to Ikaram. However, in doing so, Harkon unintentionally caused Ikaram to regenerate. Eleventh Incarnation Despite his body rejecting vampirism, Harkon allowed Ikaram's eleventh incarnation to remain a resident of Castle Volkihar. The Listener Ikaram Miraak 2 Miraak 2 cameoed at the end of Chapter Five: The Two Dragonborns. This incarnation gets its name from the fact Ikaram donned Miraak's robes and mask while regenerating, and the first words said by this incarnation were "Ikaram no more." It is unknown if this incarnation is a male or female, as Ikaram quickly put Miraak's mask on just before regenerating. However, it can be assumed the incarnation is male, as it had a similar voice to the first Miraak. The race of this incarnation is also unknown. However, it can be assumed the incarnation is Argonian or one of the human races, as Elves tend to speak with English-like accents, and Khajiit sound nothing like Miraak. The personality of this incarnation is completely unknown. This incarnation was entirely spent in Apocrypha, serving Hermaeus Mora. It is unknown if this incarnation died. Whether it did or not, Ikaram never returned to Nirn after regenerating into Miraak 2, implying Ikaram purposefully broke his promise, or Hermaeus Mora did not keep his end of the bargain if Miraak 2 died and regenerated. Powers Consistent Powers These are powers Ikaram exhibits or simply possesses throughout all of his incarnations. *'Dragon Soul' **Ikaram is a Dragonborn, being the the First Dragonborn when Miraak, and the Last Dragonborn when in his Twelfth and Thirteenth incarnations. He has the power to permanently kill dragons by absorbing their souls, and convert those souls into shouts. He has had this power through all of his incarnations, but the only incarnations which were aware of this ability are his first, twelfth, and thirteenth incarnations. *'Regeneration' **When he was returned to Nirn by Hermaeus Mora, Ikaram (still Miraak at the time) underwent his first regeneration, a power granted to him by Hermaeus Mora. Regeneration is Ikaram's way of cheating death. Originally, Hermaeus Mora only gave him twelve regenerations, granting him a total of thirteen lives. When Ikaram regenerates, everything about him changes. Usually, his memories remain the same, being slightly "swiss cheesed" just after. The amount that changes is usually a lottery. He can change gender, race, etc. This power is not limited to the modern races, as his regeneration could allow him to become a Snow Elf or Dwarf, the former being mutated into the dreaded Falmer, and the latter being missing. *Weapon's Expert *Magic Incarnation-Specific Powers These are powers that are specific to incarnations, and may not be present in other incarnations. *'Power of Madness' **During his tenth incarnation, Ikaram was the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. He had all of Sheogorath's abilities during this time. He also had access to Sheogorath's realm of Oblivion, the Shivering Isles. Weaknesses *Despite his ability to regenerate, Ikaram is susceptible to losing his lives through normal means. *If Ikaram is killed while regenerating, he will die permanently. *When Ikaram regenerates, he loses some of his memory, and is somewhat unpredictable. *If two or more versions of Ikaram meet, only the oldest will remember the encounter. This means that, in events such as these, he cannot simply remember what happened the first time around and use that to his advantage. The oldest in these situations also regains the memories of doing the situation from the point of view of the younger incarnations. *Ikaram is only granted a limited amount of regenerations by Hermaeus Mora. Meeting Himself Many times, multiple versions of Ikaram have existed simultaneously in such a way that they've met. Ikaram and Miraak Once he regenerated from Listener-Ikaram, his thirteenth incarnation experienced visions of the brainwashed people of Solstheim building shrines and some sort of temple. He also experienced visions of cultists being hired to kill him. All of these visions were paired with a powerful, disembodied voice, who he came to associate with someone called Miraak. After learning that Miraak was the first Dragonborn, opposite to that of Ikaram being the last Dragonborn, the group traveled to Solstheim to search for him. After travelling through his temple, they found a mysterious black book. Opening it, Ikaram met with Miraak, in Hermaeus Mora's pocket of Oblivion, Apocrypha. After having visited Miraak in Apocrypha, it didn't take long for Ikaram to realize why everything felt so similar. He suddenly realized that his first life, the life he knew nothing about, was indeed Miraak. With this sudden realization in mind, Ikaram quickly traveled back, and met with Miraak at the Summit of Apocrypha. Miraak initially attempted to fight to prove his superiority as a Dragonborn, and had the upper hand, but Ikaram's memories of being Miraak came back to him. That, doubled with the experience he gained through all his lives since then, allowed Ikaram to easily defeat Miraak, but he refused to kill him. Ikaram began to explain the relationship between the two. Initially, Miraak dismissed this, accusing Ikaram of lying. After enough talking, Miraak realized the truth of the situation, saying that, in hindsight, it seems like just the thing Hermaeus Mora would do to them: keep his servant the same, but also make them different enough to remain interesting. Hermaeus Mora then appeared, and Miraak reluctantly accepted what had to happen. Hermaeus Mora sent Miraak back to Nirn in ragged clothing, in the year 1E 1999, 11th of Second Seed. His memories were gone, and all he had was the note Ikaram remembers having woke up with. Miraak's robes he wore in Apocrypha, however, remained. Hermaeus Mora, commenting on Ikaram being on his final life, suggested the idea of a new cycle, but at the cost of one of his future incarnations being a servant to Herma Mora again. Ikaram assumed he had no choice, and accepted the offer. However, just as he accepted the offer, Hermaeus Mora killed Ikaram. However, Ikaram was allowed to say goodbye to his friends on Nirn before regenerating. Once back in Apocrypha, Ikaram regenerated, and donned both the outfit and mantle of Miraak for his next life. Despite the deal made with Hermaeus Mora, Ikaram never returned to Nirn. Uriel Septim VII and the Hero of Kvatch In the final hours of Ikaram's time portraying himself as Uriel Septim VII, in the year 3E 433, he was escorted through the prisons of the Imperial City by the Blades. They entered a cell occupied by an Argonian prisoner, who Uriel-Ikaram thought was familiar. Unbeknownst to him, the Argonian prisoner was actually his next incarnation, the Hero of Kvatch. Uriel-Ikaram, Kvatch-Ikaram, and the Blades traveled through the catacombs of the prison (through a secret passageway in the cell) and were attacked multiple times by cultists of the Mythic Dawn. A cultist eventually landed a killing blow on Uriel-Ikaram, just before the former was killed by Kvatch-Ikaram. In his dying moments, Uriel-Ikaram realized why he thought Kvatch-Ikaram was so familiar. Kvatch-Ikaram realized it as well in this moment, as his memory was swiss cheesed from recently regenerating. Uriel-Ikaram gave the Amulet of Kings to Kvatch-Ikaram, and made it so he could continue his mission after regeneration. Kvatch-Ikaram was instructed to go find their illegitimate son, conceived during the era of Uriel-Ikaram. Uriel-Ikaram made his way back to the cell, struggling as he did it. Once back in the cell, he changed into the ragged prisoner clothing, and proceeded to regenerate into the Argonian incarnation of the Hero of Kvatch. Suddenly, time glitched, and he was transported a few days into the past, but did not move in space. After those days past, he relived that moment, this time from the other incarnation's point of view. As he regenerated, however, he forgot what had happened, both due to the swiss cheese effect, and due to the fact the oldest incarnation is the only one allowed to remember the events of meeting other incarnations. The Listener and Sheogorath When he was the Listener, Ikaram heard rumors of a haunted wing in the Blue Palace in Skyrim's capital, Solitude. This seemed oddly familiar to Listener-Ikaram. Traveling there, he met a man he thought he knew, named Dervenin, who said his master was "on vacation" in that haunted wing. Listener-Ikaram snuck into the forbidden and haunted wing, only to be transported to an odd world, which was actually the mind of Emperor Pelagius III. Once there, he met with Sheogorath, the Daedric Prince of Madness. Initially, Listener-Ikaram was caught off guard, having not met with a Daedric Prince since his final hours as the Hero of Kvatch, where he met Jyggalag, the opposite Daedric Prince to Sheogorath. At that moment, he was reminded that he regenerated soon after his encounter with Jyggalag, which resulted in him being regenerated into the avatar of Sheogorath. Ironically, Sheogorath-Ikaram, the younger incarnation, had figured this out before Listener-Ikaram did. Although he knew he would forget the scenario, Sheogorath-Ikaram wished to see just how far he came between incarnations, so he put Listener-Ikaram to the test of "treating" the mind of Pelagius III. Listener-Ikaram successfully "treated" Pelagius, by treating his paranoia, night terrors, and anger issues. Impressed with his future self, Sheogorath-Ikaram gave Listener-Ikaram the Wabbajack, to which the latter responded with remembering that he had "lost" it one day while he was still Sheogorath. Listener-Ikaram was then allowed to leave, and Sheogorath-Ikaram forgot the events while getting back to his business. Deaths *'Miraak:' Miraak, Ikaram's first incarnation, was killed when Hermaeus Mora returned him to Nirn, in the year 1999 of the First Era, 11th of Second Seed. This triggered his first regeneration, and he lost all memories of his time as Miraak. **First words: TBA **Last words: May he be rewarded for his service as I am. *'The Champion of Molag Bal:' The Champion of Molag Bal, Ikaram's fifth incarnation, died when he attempted suicide when he believed Serana to be killed. He killed himself using the Mace of Molag Bal. **First words: TBA **Last words: TBA *'Uriel Septim VII:' Uriel Septim VII, Ikaram's seventh incarnation, died when he was killed by a member of the Mythic Dawn. **First words: TBA **Last words: TBA *'The Hero of Kvatch:' The Hero of Kvatch, Ikaram's eighth incarnation, died when he separated Jyggalag and Sheogorath, and was regenerated into the new avatar for Sheogorath. **First words: TBA **Last words: TBA *'Sheogorath:' Sheogorath, Ikaram's ninth incarnation and also the Daedric Prince of Madness, died when he got bored of having a "mortal" (referring to Ikaram's status of not being an Aedra or Daedra by nature, not his actual mortality) as his avatar. Sheogorath forced Ikaram back into Nirn, and regenerated him. **First words: TBA **Last words: TBA *'The Dawnguard Warrior:' The Dawnguard Warrior, Ikaram's tenth incarnation, died when he returned Serana to Lord Harkon. Lord Harkon attempted to bestow the Gift of Vampirism upon Ikaram, but his body refused it, and regenerated. **First words: TBA **Last words: TBA *'The Listener:' The Listener, Ikaram's twelfth incarnation, died when he was impaled with a Dwarven sword by Mercer Frey. He then proceeded to use his regeneration energy to burn Mercer to death while regenerating. **First words: TBA **Last words: You shouldn't have killed me, Mercer, cause now I'm gonna kill you! *'The Last Dragonborn:' The Last Dragonborn, Ikaram's thirteenth incarnation, was killed by Hermaeus Mora after striking a deal for Ikaram to obtain a new cycle of regenerations. The Last Dragonborn temporarily returned to Nirn to say goodbye to his friends, promising he'd return. Once back in Apocrypha, he regenerated, but put Miraak's mask on before he was done, proclaiming "Ikaram no more," implying he took up the mantle of Miraak once again. However, he did not keep his promise, and never returned home. **First words: I... I don't know. **Last words: I have to go back. I have to go back and regenerate. Hermaeus Mora is a fickle master, you know. He's gonna change his champion, his servant, without really changing them. Every time he gives me a new cycle, my first life of that cycle must be dedicated to being that servant... And it's always going to be me. He never accepts giving something for nothing.... (turns to Black Book to open it, turns back) One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there shall be no tears, no regrets, no anxieties... Just continue going forward in all your beliefs, and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine. *'Miraak 2:' It is unknown how Miraak 2 dies. All that is known of the event is that it takes place in Apocrypha some time after the end of the series. **First words: Ikaram no more. Trivia *Ikaram not returning home was inspired by the fate of Dr. Sam Beckett in Quantum Leap. *The Last Dragonborn's final words are that of a speech said by the First Doctor in Doctor Who. *Miraak 2's first words are a parody of the War Doctor's first words, "Doctor no more." *Six of Ikaram's incarnations are characters from The Elder Scrolls franchise: **Miraak **Uriel Septim VII **The Hero of Kvatch **Sheogorath **The Listener **The Last Dragonborn